bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Clay
"Seriously...Can I not have at least two minute of peace without having to deal with you loudmouth, attention-seeking dirtbags" ''- Jacob to a bunch of bullies interupting his alone time'' Jacob Wolfe Clay is an Original Character created by Raymax47. Roleplay Jacob plays both the support and main character alongside with Jimmy Hopkins to help stop the bullying in Bullworth Academy. He also works and assist for the shop teacher, Neil, in the Auto Repair Shop. He also played as a lead guitarist and singer in his own little rock band called The Freakshow. Character Discription Jacob is a Native American, 16 1/2 year old teenage character of average height and is very-well built. His tanned complexion is only slightly darker than natural due to his time working out in the hot sun and riding around on his motorcycle with no helmet. According to many, Jacob seems to be mistaken to have the appearance of a rather rugged-looking young man who looks two years older and is described to be quite handsome and is often admired by many females (both teens and adults) for his physical looks. His hair is a pitch-black charcoal, and it is usually kept in a wavy styled, slickback with each sides of his head faded. He, of course, doesn't possessed any body hair but has some slightest stubles on his facials. For his physical appearance, Jacob seems to possess a very-well toned and tanned body due to his everyday workout routines and boxing training. Jacob shares a fair amount of scars which can be seen on most of his body, his most prominents are the large claw marks on his left pectoral which was caused after encountering a vecious stray dog and the small cut mark across his left eye which was a result from getting in a knife fight with a teenage drug addict. Jacob's wardrobe usually consists of plain, button-ups, undershirts, leather jackets, jeans, and motorcycle boots. For his uniform, Jacob usually have his button-up undone with only two buttons underneath his school vest, showing slightly his undershirt and tribal necklace. Unlike most students, he wears his favourite leather jacket over his uniform and wears both his jeans and motorcycle boots. For his work clothes, Jacob wears a black-coloured mechanic jumpsuit, as he technically works within the Auto Repair Shop and also at Bullworth Gas Station during his part-time. His winter clothes are similar to his everyday clothes, except he exchange his undershirts with dark red sweater underneath his leather jacket. He also added winter assessories such as his black and gray striped scarf, leather gloves and finally a gray beanie over his head. Characteristics At first glance, Jacob appears to be quiet, reserved, and an introvert who prefers to spend his time alone. He can also give off the classic "Lone-Wolf" vibe and happens to be known as quite the rebellious type. In other cases, he shows that he can be quite a thrill-seeker, likes to interact with only certain type of people and going out doing many active activities whether it be working at the Auto Repair Shop, Doing boxing matches with the Preps or just cruising around town on his motorcycle. He is also known to be quite the ladies man due to his rugged good looks, mysterious personality and that he is a gentleman at best. To almost everyone in Bullworth Academy, Jacob is known to be one of the most respected and well-known student. Unlike most popular students, he shows to have a more humbling and down-to-earth persona as he treats everyone equally whether they are a loser or not and is willing to help those in need but only if its worth his time or whether they deserve it. WIP Background WIP Relationships Friends [[Jimmy Hopkins|'Jimmy Hopkins']] Jacob befriended Jimmy after both arrived at the same time in the beginning of the game, having the two to go together to meet the Headmaster of the Academy, Dr. Crabblesnitch. After having to fight off some bullies when trying to enter their dorms, the two showed that they already have respects for eachother and knew that they can trust one another more than anyone. Throughout the entire story, the two continued building a great friendship and consider eachover as brothers as they watch eachothers' backs and always look out for one another. Even though they don't always hang out 24/7, they are always up to the challenge whenever one of them is in need of help. In chapter four when both Jimmy and Jacob defeated Ted and his Jocks, Jacob decided to let Jimmy be the "King of the School" as he thinks that his honorary brother deserves it and that he only helped out just to stop the bullying in order to have his "peace and quiet". In chapter five when Gary started manipulating everyone into hating on Jimmy, Jacob stood by his side and continued to help out his first friend. During Complete Mayhem, he helps him defeat all the leaders of each cliques before helping him battling Gary Smith. After the end of chapter five, the two main protagonists continued on being best friends and even started calling themselves the "Maintainers of Bullworth". [[Pete Kowalski|'Pete Kowalski']] After befriending both Jimmy and Pete, Jacob thinks of Pete more of a little brother to him and Jimmy. Whenever the two main protagonists goes to deal with the bullies of each cliques, Pete is always there to support his two only friends no matter the cost. [[Russell Northrop|'Russell Northrop']] After helping Jimmy beat the toughest student in the school, Jacob became good friends with Russell and would depend on him mostly when in need of some muscle. [[Neil|'Neil']] As a favourite student and volunteered assistant in the Shop class, both Jacob and Neil shares a "student and mentor bond" and has high respects for eachother due to their shared interest in mechanics and bikes. Despite not liking alot of young students, Jacob is one of the only few that Neil took a liking in as he showed to be more mature and responsible than most of his students. [[Miss Peters|'Miss Peters']] WIP Enemies Gary Smith On their first meeting, Jacob can already tell Gary is someone not to be trusted then later, he stand corrected. Links Jacob Clay/Character Sheet Jacob Clay/Quotes Character Gallery WIP Trivia * Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Fanfictional Boys